<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you hear the Wind Whisper by Azuellia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092163">When you hear the Wind Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuellia/pseuds/Azuellia'>Azuellia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dnf breakup, Emotional Manipulation, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Minecraft, Sapnotfound - Freeform, mentioned dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuellia/pseuds/Azuellia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After George breaks up with Clay, Nick decides that he would make the next chapter of his life the best by reminding George that he deserves the world and that Nick would always be by his side because he loved the Brit more than anything in this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you hear the Wind Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Mentioned Abuse, manipulation, panic and anxiety attacks.<br/>In this George isn't colour-blind in this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George gathered all of his belongings placing them into a bag ignoring the blonde boy yelling at him from across the room. "No dream! I've had enough!' He yelled, his eyes beginning to water but not daring to shed a tear. Clay's face softened as he slowly walked towards George grabbing his face, forcing him him to look Clay in the eyes. "George... I love you, you know that nobody will ever love you like I do." He whispered into the British boys ear, a tear slid down the smaller boys cheek as he tried to push the blonde away, practically praying that Nick will barge in at any moment to pick him up. Clay grabbed George's waist forcing him closer "I wouldn't try that if I where you." The blonde spoke glaring into the Brits eyes. "L-let go of me Clay" The brunette stuttered still trying to get the blonde away, "why would I do that?" the taller man smirked. "Let go of him clay." Nick demanded standing in the door way, "Ah pandas how nice of you to make an appearance" The Blonde glared. George looked over to nick with tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. Nick rushed over and pushed clay onto the ground telling George to grabs his bag and get into the car. "You are a horrible man Clay, rot in hell" Nick spoke before kicking clay, knocking him out in the process.</p><p>The car ride was mostly silent, hearing a few sobs from George every few minutes and Nick comforting him before returning back to driving back to his home in Texas. George had been in a relationship with their ex-best friend Clay for around 6 years until a couple years ago Clay started abusing George and manipulating him into staying with him even when Clay cheated. They used to be so happy, George didn't know what he did wrong, but he obviously did something to make Clay treat him like this right? yeah, it was his fault in the end. He stayed with Clay, even after he became toxic, because well he loved him and believed he would change. Spoiler alert, he didn't. George just wanted his loving boyfriend back. The Clay that would take him stargazing, the Clay that would lay there for hours cuddling George, the Clay that would constantly flirt with him on stream, the Clay that would comfort him when he was hurting not cause his pain, He wanted his Clay back. But deep inside George knew that, that Clay was gone... That Clay was never coming back, he would never hear him and his stupid tea kettle laugh anymore... he won't see his beautiful emerald green eyes anymore, or his freckles and dirty blonde hair... none of it... The Brit felt a warm tear run down his face once more quickly wiping it away before Nick saw him crying.</p><p>Nick pulled over at the closest 7eleven and got out of the car walking into the gas station leaving the heart broken brit alone in the old back car. George sat there confused wondering why Nick had pulled over, the car didn't need fuel so why did he stop? Nick soon walked back out to the car opening the door and handing the brunette a drink. "Did you buy me a blueberry Slurpee Nick?" The brit asked tilting his head to the side slightly, "no shit sherlock" Nick giggled placing his, what appeared to be orange flavoured, Slurpee in the cup holder in-between them, "Don't drink it just yet" The ravenette spoke, "Why?" George asked slightly falling back from the force of Nick pulling out of the gas station, "Because I wanna do something with you" George was confused but listened to his friend placing his Slurpee in the cupholder as well. They drove for another 10 minutes before Nick finally pulled over. The ravenette got out of the car, grabbing his Slurpee, and opened Georges door for him "We have arrived" Nick smiled pulling the Brit out of the car covering his eyes. "Where are we going pandas?" George giggled, "You'll see Gogy" Nick removed his hands from the brunettes eyes revealing a beautiful sunset over the sparking blue water. "I thought you could use a distraction" Nick spoke up, George sat there in amazement staring out to the enchanting view. "Come on George" Nick grabbed George's hand helping him climb onto the roof of his black forward drive. Nick look George in the eyes raising his cup "Cheers to new beginning" George smiled "Cheers".</p><p>The two friends sat there for the next hour staring at the stars, they both silently wished that they could just stop time right then and there and just live in this moment forever, fore when they are around each other all their problems seem to be forgotten.</p><p>George was no longer thinking about his breakup from earlier that day, right now he was to busy staring into his best friends eyes wondering how he deserved a friend like Nick and how lucky he was. He had no clue what he would do if Nick ever left him, but he didn't have to worry about that because he knew that no matter what happened from here onwards Nick would always be by his side.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>*time skip*</p><p>It was now somewhere around 11pm and they had finally arrived at Nicks small flat in east Texas, George and Nick had unpacked all of the brits clothes and settled him into the spare bedroom. At this point in time the pair where chilling in the lounge room watching The Office, well George was watching The Office, Nick was passed out on the opposite side of the sofa. The Brit started scrolling through twitter letting out a little giggle every now and then before he saw Clay's tweet... "George just broke up with me.... Probably not going to be posting for a while..... love you guys... &lt;3" George rolled his eyes as he started looking through the reply's:</p><p>"Don't worry dream George is an asshole who deserves to rot in hell, we all love you &lt;3"</p><p>"It's okay! we hope you are alright"</p><p>"@georgenotfound you are a two-faced toxic prick who deserves to rot in hell"</p><p>Georges eyes started watering as he continued reading</p><p>"@georgenootfound @georgenotfound we hate you. how dare you hurt dream."</p><p>They didn't understand... He had to leave Clay... he..</p><p>"It's okay Dream! @georgenotfound Dipshit."</p><p>Before he new it the brunette was sobbing, he thought he escaped, he thought he would never have to hear about him again, why is it hitting him like a wave, everything is coming over the brit once again, taking him in and drowning him. George coughed up sobs trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping friend. The brunette stood up, placing a blanket over Nick trying not to wake him, before walking to his room and collapsing against the wooden door frame. George was forcefully crying at this point, he was unable to speak, he soon began to hyperventilate, struggling to breathe, the world around him was becoming blurry, his eyes overflowing with tears, he was shaking, everything was so loud, the last thing he saw was Nick running towards him before everything went black...</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>"George!" Nick screamed as he ran towards the small boy, but by the time he got there George was already out, he put his ear to the brits chest to check if he was still alive. Nick sighed in relief, George was alive, he just fainted. Nick picked the boy up and carried him to his room, placing the older down on the king sized bed. patiently waiting for the brit to wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>